Un mundo cruel
by UltraviolenceFiction
Summary: Delilah es una Detective del Departamento de Policía de Nueva York, y en lo que ella considera una injusticia, le es arrebatado un importante caso policiaco, y en su lugar, le asignan la tarea de investigar y descubrir quién está detrás de la máscara del sanguinario vigilante Rorschach. Ella a través de la visión de Rorschach, conocerá lo cruel que puede llegar a ser este mundo.


** [LOS DERECHOS DE WATCHMEN LE PERTENECEN A ALAN MOORE/DC COMICS, FANFICTION HECHO POR DIVERSIÓN BASADO EN LOS CÓMICS Y PELÍCULA DE "WATCHMEN", PROHIBIDO PLAGIO DE LA HISTORIA Y DE PERSONAJES ORIGINALES]**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Ley Keene**

2 de Agosto de 1977, una ciudad está gritando, clamando por "justicia".

En un enorme cartel de madera alzado por una mano furiosa estaba escrito con pintura roja las siguientes palabras:

**"Dios nos libre de los vigilantes"**

Una muchedumbre armada de coraje, pancartas y carteles. Gritaban, vociferaban, exigían algo tan sencillo: Que los vigilantes enmascarados salieran de las calles para siempre.

La situación se había complicado años atrás, pero justo en ese año todo estalló cómo bomba atómica. Los policías decidieron iniciar una huelga, pues "justicieros enmascarados estaban haciendo su trabajo". La gente se sintió insegura, la gente le dio rabia, la gente salió a protestar.

La gente ya no quería a los vigilantes, los vigilantes se atrevieron a quitarle el trabajo a los policías, los policías eran los únicos que podían combatir al crimen, los vigilantes también lo hacían, pero a la población y al gobierno les incomodaban.

El gobierno no sabía qué hacer. Todo salió de control. Y eso es algo que odia el gobierno, que todo saliera de su control.

Los senadores de todo el país (O al menos la mayoría) estaban reunidos en una mesa redonda, discutiendo el futuro de la seguridad de la ciudadanía.

Encerrados en la sala de reuniones, ellos querían tener una simple noche para dormir, estaban discutiendo sobre una ley que un senador hizo el mismo en un tiempo bastante corto, que incluso algún colega hizo un chiste que deberían de darle el Récord Guinness, un pequeño chiste para calmar la tensión del ambiente.

Esa ley era una ley de emergencia creada por el senador Keene con su propio puño y letra. Debido a los altercados de las últimas horas, la estaba formulando y redactando para la sesión de emergencia, en esa sesión algunos fumaban en la sala mientras leían su propia copia de la Ley Keene, la cual, era una ley muy convincente para ellos.

Entre algunos de los lineamientos, específicamente estaba marcado en esa ley que el mismo gobierno podía elegir los vigilantes que tendrían derecho a seguir siéndolo.

De hecho, tenían una lista sobre vigilantes que podían seguir siendo legales, en la lista sólo existían 2: Dr. Manhattan y el Comediante.

—¿Qué no han visto las calles? No tenemos que pensar mucho las cosas. Me parece que esta ley de emergencia es nuestra última opción

—Diferentes disturbios y saqueos hay por todo el país, más en Nueva York— Aquel senador dio un vistazo discreto a la pantalla de la sala, observando los motines que sólo le provocaban al hombre irritación y frustración.

—Pues claro, en Nueva York están esos enfermos disfrazados, la policía se harto de que ellos se creyeran la nueva Temis

—Por mí hagan legal esta ley con estos vigilantes, no olvidemos otro aspecto que también esta incomodando en Nueva York y una razón más para hacer de esta ley una realidad: Está el caso de este vigilante enfermo mental, aquel que asesina cínicamente a los maleantes, no tiene el derecho de hacerlo, ¡No lo tiene! ¡Si promulgamos esta ley, será el fin de sus días!

—¡Pues no se diga más! ¡Es hora de la votación!

Después de 10 minutos, con todos los votos a favor, los senadores llegaron a un acuerdo.

—¿Qué horas es?— Preguntaba uno.

—Faltan 3 minutos para que sean las 12 de la noche

—Perfecto, mañana haremos pública la ley, llamemos a los noticieros más importantes del país y a los periódicos más influyentes. Esto deben de enterarse todo Estados Unidos.

Todos los hombres se tomaban las manos de forma eufórica, tenían una nueva solución. En ese entonces, no sabían qué iba a ser una solución temporal, pero la sentían como si fuera una solución definitiva

Mientras los hombres que controlaban al país festejaban la nueva decisión que "salvaría" a su país, las protestas seguían en la calle.

Entre la muchedumbre, la dueña del cartel del que se había descrito al principio era una mujer de 45 años, quien en su mano desocupada estaba la mano de su hija de 17 años. Ella, confundida y asustada por su entorno, tenía en sus manos otro cartel, el cual no elevaba con tanta motivación como lo hacía su madre.

_**"Dios me cuida más que los vigilantes"**_

—¡No más vigilantes! ¡No más vigilantes!— Gritaba la madre irascible, defendiendo sus ideales. La chica, quién tenía su mano roja de la presión de la mano de su madre miraba alrededor, temerosa de la misma marcha. No quería estar ahí, pero su madre la obligó.

—Mamá— Habló ella a la mujer jalándola de la mano, pero ella estaba demasiado concentrada en gritar que ignoraba que su hija le estaba hablando.

Esta le hizo caso cuando su hija le habló por tercera vez

—¡Mamá!— La madre giró al escuchar el grito de su hija

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me gritas? Aquí estoy a tu lado, no tienes porque gritarme

—Mamá, ¿Esto es necesario?

—¡¿Necesario?! ¡¿Crees que esto no es necesario?!— Histéricamente, la mujer empezó a gritarle a la cara de la hija —¡¿Porque crees que no es necesario?! ¡Por culpa de esos enmascarados es que tu padre está sin trabajo!

—¡No me refería a eso! ¡Yo quería deci—

—¡¿Prefieres que unos malditos ignorantes buenos para nada hagan el trabajo de tu padre?! ¡¿Eso es lo que quieres?!

La chica, sintiéndose aprendida por su madre, calló y continuó con la marcha.

De repente, personas que iban adelantadas a ellas en la marcha empezaron a regresarse, la mujer elevó su mirada y encontró la perfecta excusa para expresarle a su hija lo que pensaba.

En vez de hacer lo mismo, la madre tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica que esta se estaba volviendo morada, la hizo caminar un poco más cerca de lo que huían los demás, escondiéndose detrás de un auto, mientras le enseñaba una escena en especial.

—¿Ves a ese par de animales? ¿Prefieres defender a esos animales? ¡¿Prefieres a esos animales en vez de a tu padre?!

Las mujeres veían cómo el Comediante estaba disparando balas de gas pimienta la gente mientras se burlaba, y detrás de él iba Nite Owl, al cual no parecía tan entusiasmado.

—Míralos hija, mira a esos par de hijos de perra ¡¿Ese es el tipo de animales que prefieres apoyar?!

La chica, sintiéndose tremendamente mal, dejó derramar una lágrima de su rostro. Su madre siempre encontraba la forma de tener la razón, además, atosigarla por ello.

—Lo siento mucho mamá, no me refería a eso, me refería a que si era necesario salir a manifestar—

—¡¿Y porque no lo sería?! ¡Estamos apoyando a tu padre!

—¡Papá ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí! ¡Papá esta con sus compañeros! ¡Debemos volver a casa!

—Mira, será mejor que nos vayamos, capaz y aquel asesino encubierto nos vea y no tenga piedad de nosotras, ¡Vámonos!

Las dos mujeres corriendo lejos de ahí antes de que el gas pimienta entrará por sus lagrimales y el Comediante se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Pasaron minutos para que la manifestación en la que ellas se encontraban se dispersó por completo. Así que la madre tomó la palabra de su hija y decidió que era hora de volver a casa.

Pero el camino a casa estaba muy lejos, se dejaron (O más bien, la madre se dejó) llevar por la euforia de la protesta y caminaron un gran trecho de Manhattan.

—No hay taxis ni hay metro, ¡Perfecto! ¡¿Como se supone que volveremos a casa?!

—No lo sé mamá, supongo que caminaremos

—No lo había pensado, que hija más inteligente me ha dado Dios— La mujer tomó del brazo a la chica, la cual ya estaba muy cansada de escuchar a su progenitora y lo único que quería hacer era llegar a casa a dormir en su cama.

Estaba por hacerse las 12:30 de la noche y aún no llegaban a casa. La madre se daba cuenta que su hija tenía razón, pero su orgullo fue más para admitirlo por completo.

—Maldita sea, espero que nuestro sacrificio de esta noche valga la pena— Los tacones de la mujer y los zapatos de la chica se escuchaban por la calle, la cual se estaba volviendo cada vez más vacía, los negocios y restaurantes que solían cerrar cuando la noche decidía darle el mando al día esta vez estaban cerrados para evitarse problemas con él motín.

—¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Porque demonios nos cerraron el metro?! ¡¿Porque demonios no hay servicio de taxi?! — Lo único que podía hacer la madre era quejarse. La hija estaba hostigada y agotada.

—¡Mamá! ¡Basta por favor! ¡No falta mucho!

—¿Sabes? Estoy harta de recorrer calles largas y cuadras enormes cuando tenemos callejones. Debemos de tomar este callejón como atajo

Apenas vio la oscuridad, un mal augurio pasó por la más joven de las dos.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos mejor por otra parte?— Con nerviosismo, la más chica jaló el brazo de su madre fuera de ahí, definitivamente no quería entrar.

—¡Ya lo hablamos! ¡No vas a cambiar de opinión!— Con los dedos de su mano marcando el brazo de la chica, la jaló dentro del callejón. Ella respiró profundamente y con su mano libre tomó su cartel con fuerza.

Trataba de que el único ruido que se escuchara fuera el de sus pasos por dentro del callejón.

La madre se dio cuenta que fue mala idea a la mitad del callejón, ya que este era muy largo.

La hija quiso caminar más rápido, pero su madre empezó a rezar en voz alta.

—Mamá ¡No! Puede alguien escucharnos

—¡No me interrumpas!— La mujer sacó una cadena de plata, de la cual colgaba de esta un dije del mismo material en forma de cruz —Dios nos protegerá...— Seguía rezando en voz alta.

La chica tomó de la mano a su madre y la hizo caminar más rápido, no quería llamar la atención.

Mientras la madre estaba dentro de sus rezos esperando la aparición de un milagro, pero en cambio, fue un castigo. Un Knot Top apareció frente a ellas, por un momento creyeron que fue un fantasma, ojalá fuera así.

—Mamá, dale el collar— Dijo la chica abrazándose al brazo de su madre, pero esta empezó a elevar el tono de su voz —Mamá por favor, dale el collar, ¡Él quiere el collar! ¡Dale el collar! — Ignoró a su hija para seguir pidiendo a Dios su protección.

— "...Que Dios nos proteja de la adversidad…"

—¡Dale el maldito collar! ¡Por el amor de—

—¡No blasfemes a Dios!— Se dignó en gritarle a su hija en vez de protegerla, al hacerlo llamó la atención de otro Knot Top. Ahora eran dos contra las mujeres, la cual una de ellas ignoraba lo indefensas que estaban.

—Sólo dales el collar mamá, si les das el collar nos dejarán en paz

—¡No! ¡Dios me protegerá! ¡Dios me protegerá! ¡Dios me proteger!— Con una velocidad que las dos mujeres no se percataron, los pandilleros separaron a las dos mujeres con violencia. El primer Knot Top tomó a la madre y uno de sus puños la golpeó directamente en el rostro, quedando inconsciente.

Cayó al suelo, y este aprovechó para robarse lo único que le interesaba de la señora: El collar de plata.

El segundo Knot Top se llevó a la más joven a la oscuridad del callejón, mientras besaba su cuello con lascivia.

La chica, aterrada, su cuerpo quedó paralizado al sentir una de manos del hombre horrible pasando por su cuerpo y la otra tapando su boca. Ella miraba al cielo, esperaba que los rezos de su madre funcionaran.

Cuando su cerebro le dijo a su cuerpo que reaccionara a lo que estaba pasando, que debía de pelear por su vida y su dignidad, su cuerpo se arrodilló ante el miedo, y perdió el conocimiento.

_"Mejor para mí" _

El pandillero dijo para sí.

Este tiró a la chica al suelo sucio, y empezó a abrir sus ropas rompiéndola, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Actuaba como si fuera un lobo a punto de darse el mejor festín de su vida, y un ladrillo se encontró con su cara.

Su compañero, que inspeccionaba la cartera de la mayor volteó al escuchar el ruido.

—¡¿Quién anda ahí?!— Sacó su navaja y se levantó del suelo. No habían notado ni él ni su compañero que habían sido vigilados momentos antes, y sólo esperaba el momento indicado para atacar.

Una silueta salió de las sombras. Una silueta que se asemejaba a la muerte.

—Oh… Eres tú, hijo de perra— El empieza a burlarse al ver al vigilante frente a él —¿No estabas ocupado deteniendo a revoltosos?— No obtuvo respuesta, sólo silencio —Bueno, no importa, ¿Que estoy esperando?

El pandillero corrió hacía él vigilante, pero sólo recibió un puñetazo en su mandíbula tan fuerte que perdió algunos dientes. Dándose cuenta que se había dejado guiar por la adrenalina, en el suelo sintiendo la sangre salir de su boca, estaba intentando huir de él, pero lo toma del brazo y sin dudar, lo partió en dos.

El otro depravado se levantó del suelo. Al darse cuenta de la situación, intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero cómo si tuviera ojos en la espalda, él volteó y la cara del atacante se encuentra con otro puño y su nariz se rompe. Cuando cae al suelo e intenta levantarse, dos manos cubiertas en guantes de cuero desgastado rodean su cuello, y antes de que siquiera pudiera defenderse, las dos manos giran su cuello, partiéndolo en dos. Cae muerto al cemento del suelo.

El otro, que aún seguía vivo, se da cuenta de que todos los mitos y rumores acerca de él eran ciertos. Y si no huía de ahí antes, se encontraría en el infierno esa misma noche. Apenas pudo pararse de pie, corre lejos, y en el camino, deja caer el collar de plata y la cartera de la señora.

Rorschach se sintió frustrado, pues uno de los cobardes había huido de sus manos. Pero recordó su cara, y si se lo volvía a encontrar, sería el primero en morir.

Con el trabajo a medias para él, miró Rorschach a su alrededor. Además de la bolsa de basura que acababa de desechar, estaban en el suelo las dos mujeres que habían sido atacadas. Fue primero hacía con la chica, pues era la más vulnerable de las dos.

Se agachó a un lado de ella, tocando su cuello con firmeza con dos dedos. Estaba viva aún.

Y lo volvió a confirmar en menos de un segundo, pues ella despertó asustada, el recuerdo de un Knot Top arriba de su cara era lo primero que llegó a su memoria.

Abrió sus ojos, el color avellana de sus ojos se encontró con las manchas negras de la máscara. Ahora estaba él arriba de su cara. Pudo haber sentido miedo, temor, enojo, pero realmente no sintió nada. Lo miró fijamente, sin decir ninguna palabra. Y él hacía lo mismo.

Pudo leer en los ojos de ella que no había miedo, o tal vez si lo había, pero no a él. Y tal vez curiosidad. Y esperanza.

¿Esperanza? ¿Esperanza a qué?

Ella lo miraba fijamente, sin parpadear, pues recordaba las palabras del cartel que había hecho (De forma obligada), el cartel que estaba tirado a un lado de ellos.

_"Dios me cuida más que los vigilantes"_

¿Qué tan cierta era esa frase, en ese momento, en ese instante, en ese segundo?

¿Dios estuvo ahí en ese momento? ¿Lo miró todo? ¿Dios "movió" las cosas como piezas de ajedrez para que pasará esto?

¿Él hizo que su camino y el de Rorschach se cruzaran?

—¡NO TOQUES A MI HIJA!

Escucharon los dos la voz de la madre, Rorschach se levantó del suelo, alejándose de la chica. Una furiosa madre estaba con la misma navaja del Knot Top que apenas unos minutos atrás estaba amenazando a ella y a su hija.

—¡Aléjate de ella, si te acercas te mato!

La chica apenas iba a defender a su salvador, pero la madre ladraba con enojo que lo único que hizo fue irse de ahí rápidamente.

—¡Eso! ¡Vete! ¡Vete lejos de aquí! ¡Tus días como vigilante se acabarán! ¡Se acabarán! ¡Y te podrirás en el infierno! ¡Tu alma está en el infierno!

Y de la misma forma que apareció, volvió a desaparecer en las sombras, volviéndose su silueta una con la oscuridad.

La chica, al fin saliendo de su trance, se puso de pie y corrió hacía su madre, indignada de lo que provocó.

—¡Mamá! ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

—Lo alejé, ¡Lo alejé de nosotras!

—¡Mamá! ¡Él nos salvó la vida!

—¿Nos salvó la vida a costa de otra vida?— La señora apuntó al cuerpo del pandillero. La chica de ojos avellanas se llevó las manos a la boca. Sus pupilas se dilataron.

—Pero… Pero ellos nos iban a matar mamá… Mamá, él nos ayudó

—¡No lo justifiques! Él no fue, fue Dios, recé y nos salvó. Eso fue lo que pasó

—Pero—

—¡Basta Delilah! ¡Mírate! ¡Estas mojada y estas mostrando piel!— Señaló a la blusa rota, que mostraba la ropa interior de la chica. Ella se cruzó de brazos, tomando su blusa para cerrarla.

—Pero no fue el vigilante, lo hizo él mamá, ¡Lo hizo aquel!— Apuntó al cadáver en el suelo.

—¡¿Quién te asegura que no lo hizo ese enmascarado?! ¡¿Crees que él no te hizo esto?!

Delilah, que sintió por primera vez en su vida rebeldía de llevarle la contraria a su madre obsesiva con el control, lo hizo.

—Se que Rorschach no haría eso, Mamá, estoy segura que él vigilante no me haría algo así, ¡Se que él—

Recibió una bofetada en la boca a cambio.

—No puedo creer que le des la espalda a tu familia por alguien que no valga la pena, por un criminal— La tomó de la muñeca con fuerza, Delilah sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba —Cuando lleguemos a casa, te vamos a castigar para que te retractes de tus palabras

Una gota de miedo recorrió las venas de Delilah, sintió la mano de su madre y se la llevó al final del callejón.

Delilah rezó a sus adentros. Le pidió a Dios que, si había hecho que sus caminos se cruzaran, que lo volviera a hacer.

…

3 de Agosto de 1977.

En todos los medios se anunciaba la decisión del congreso:

Oficialmente, la Ley Keene estaba aprobada.

...

* * *

.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¡Soy yo! ¡La escritoria de la historia!

Este es el segundo fanfic de Watchmen que estoy escribiendo, la verdad no puedo evitarlo, me encanta esta novela gráfica. Así que "Ah shit, here we going again" (El otro es After Watchmen, no esta completo porque no he subido todos los capítulos a esta cuenta).

Bueno, hablemos de la historia con este primer capítulo: Esta historia será policiaca, misterio y suspenso, o al menos eso es lo que estoy tratando de escribir. Me gustaría hablar más de la historia pero no quiero soltar algún spoiler por accidente, así que mejor la dejamos ahí ajajaj.

También planeó seguir escribiendo esto pero en inglés para mejorarlo, porque tengo inglés mocho (?

En fin, espero que les haya gustado, si les gustó dejen su review y platiquenme de que si esta chido el concepto, si no esta chido, idk tu dime que opinas.

¡Los quiero! ¡Byes!


End file.
